DownTown
by Trigger.REALITY
Summary: “Sasuke?” I stared at his back. My palms started to sweat seeing his unmoving form. I have a boyfriend yet I don't know the rules nor customs of it.
1. Lavender Reminiscent

-

"I wish for a boyfriend." The pink-haired girl turned towards her friend, who was staring blankly at the window. A sigh escaped her lips as Sakura supported her chin with her hands and continued to stare curiously at her friend.

"Why?" Her eyes searching for any sign of emotion from her friend.

"Cause," Sakura waited, the only sound heard was the clock ticking each second. Minutes seem to pass until their eyes finally met. " I wanna know how it feels to have one."

Leaning back into her chair she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. Silence wasn't a common thing heard between the two friends, but it seemed whenever the topic of a boyfriend, silence was what there was.

"I don't think having a boyfriend's that great." Sakura mumbled. Watching the withered roses falling slowly towards the table cloth.

"It's probably a pain in the ass." Trying to turn the tension in the air in a better mood. It didn't work to well for her.

"How would you know, you never had one." Her friend snapped back, obviously annoyed.

Shrugging her shoulder's she smiled lightly. "Your right, but i'm fine without one, my life doesn't depend on one boy."

Silence regained its depth.

"I really want a boyfriend."

She stared. Her friends blue orbs blank as it seemed like they drifted into another dimension. She closed her eyes, thinking to herself.

"I know," Sighing, she opened her eyes slowly and once again found her eyes back to the side of her friends face. "I know."

-

"Spider-man again?"

"Yep." I grinned, staring at my friend. She gave a hostile glare before sighing in pity.

"You'd rather have intercourse with Spider-man then Sasuke wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

Sasuke. The most popular boy in eleventh grade not to mention the most handsome. He never really talked except with his bestfriend, but it mostly ends up in spats and curses. I never gave much attention to him compared to the other girl's, other girls as in everyone else but me, that included Ino.

She has the whole brillant plan that she would hook up with Sasuke, and they would be in eachother's arms and have a happily after ending, that included me dating his bestfriend.

"Doe's Sasuke save the world from evil guys?" I asked, giving her a look.

"No, but as least Sasuke is alive and hot." She replied bluntly. At least seventy percent is about looks to her.

"Back off, Spider-man is a babe."

"You can't even see his face cause its jacked up in some spider mask."

"That's what makes him hot, it's so mysterious."

She gave a stare, it was hilarious how I could annoy her so easily. Her expression was obvious, spaz time, but it didn't happen. Instead, a shocking surprise, she laughed along. It wasn't a real laugh, one of those high pitched giddy laugh, comes along with the waving action of the hands.

"Hahaha, your so funny Sakura!" Again, giddy laughter, waving of hands, looking like a total idiot.

"Right.." I stared at her, a brow raised, concerned about her well-being.

"Sasuke's staring."She whispered, scared he would hear. Oh. I turned around, to indeed see Sasuke's face, the side of his face. Unfortunately my luck ran out as his gaze met mine and he gave the strangest expression on his face.

A flush of embrassment, I dropped my eyes and turned back to Ino. She looked like she was floating on a cloud. Really. I couldn't help but turn back, but this time he wasn't staring at me, but at his bestfriend with boredom as he was explaining someting about last night's game. I did notice though, he was more tense. As though someone was about to attack him.

I was fine with that, it's better then him staring at me.

"I think he likes me," Ino said shortly after the incident. I gave a doubtful look, "Really! Why else would he be staring at me like that?"

"If he likes you so much why doesn't he ask you out then?"

She stood there for a minute, thinking of a response. "He's too shy. He's scared that if he asks me i'll reject him." She explained with a hundred percent positive in her voice.

"No offence Ino, but I don't see Sasuke as the shy type." I could never see him like that. Imagine it, Sasuke writting poetry in a dark corner. God, it was just wrong. Shy was the farthest defination i'd see in Sasuke.

"Sakura your wrong, it's obvious he's that kind. He puts up a cool act outside, but really inside he's all shy and quiet." She snapped. I knew she took this a bit serious, and I wouldn't wanna get trampled on. Expecially Ino, she could kill anyone that got in her way. Seriously.

"If you say so." It was after all her life, her decisions, her pain. Me. as a friend, is suppose to give opinions, not forcing her to do something against her will. But if she doesn't listen to me, it's her problem. I can still be called a friend cause I tried, it just didn't get through her thick head.

"Sakura, I gotta go, Sasuke's moving and I think he's going to the music room so talk to you later!" She started her run, which seemed quite impossible with that tight of a friggin' skirt.

"Bye Ino." I muttered, knowing she didn't hear a thing I said. Her mind was too occupied on Sasuke.

-

I was picking at my tuna sandwich. I was sitting in the right back corner of the cafeteria, alone. Usually I would be with Ino, but apperantly she's on a date with some blonde guy to get Sasuke jealous. I think it's plain bullshit. If someone like's you then they would tell you, eventually, and if you liked them you wouldn't try to get them jealous. Sometimes it makes it worse.

I stared into space, thinking of spider-man. He would probably tell me he loved me. Haha, spider-man is the greatest. I froze. I looked up from my tuna sandwich and my brain cleared from the thoughts of making out with spider-man. He was staring, ninety-nine percent chance he wasn't staring at me, but noone else was around me.

I distracted myself with the digusting sandwich glaring right back at me. I looked up again, he was staring again. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry, actually I felt like throwing up, my stomuch had that disgusting feeling, butterflies. I decided, for the good of my well being I wouldn't eat. I quickly got up, so quickly I almost fell over.

Grabbing my books and scrunching the tuna sandwich into a ball in the plastic wrap, I hurried along. Making my way to the garbage can, I threw my food a bit too roughly, turning around to meet his eyes. I stumbled a little, I decided, playing the scene in my head over and over again, that I will open the cafeteria door, pushing it away from me so my hair would blow, I'd leave and make a sharp turn to the right.

It didn't go as planned. My foot caught the edge of the cafteria door as I pushed open the doors a bit to hard making my hair look like it just came out of a blizzard. My books were on the ground, I looked like a hell pit and worse, he was not just staring at me, he was staring at the side of me. Beside me.

I didn't make a move for my books, maybe I should just leave them there and make a run for it. I didn't, he leaned down and in one big scoop he got all my books. Holy mother.

"Here." He said, his tone so cold I got a chill creeping in my spine. Spider-man. Think of spider-man. sasuke does look really hot in his white collar shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Wow, he was hot.. Spider-man, spider-man, spider frikin' man.

"Are you going to take it or stare at me?" I flushed. Spider-man can kick your ass any day.

"Thanks." I retorted sharply before turning back to the door. I almost jammed my nose to it, I never realized how close I was to the door. I sighed, he was staring, his friends were staring, the whole cafeteria was staring. I was already a freak, why get more attention as one. I pushed open the door and stomped through making a sharp turn to the left, not the way to my locker, and nearly tripping and slamming my face to the ground in progress.

Fuck lunch, never will I go back to that fricken' cafeteria, ever.

-

"I don't think Sasuke noticed me.." I glanced up at Ino, flickering my gaze back to my book she continued on her somber story.

"Sakura are you listening?" Glaring at me.

"I have to Ino, your right beside me." I muttered under my breath, she 'hmphed' as she heard what I said.

"What a crappy friend you are." She snapped, opening her slamming her text book open loudly.

"I'm a good friend Ino, i'm honest, wouldn't you want a friend who tells the truth?" I aked innocently.

"No." I stared at her. Sighing in defeat. Seriously, Ino was a bimbo. Well, I wouldn't say _that _outloud, you should always be honest, but say it in a nice way or sometimes you shouldn't even say it.

Ino was like the rest of the girl population. They dressed like barbie dolls. Bikinis, tans, outrageous legs. They all looked retarded and the same, but they have privileges. Take me for instant. I'm the total opposite of everyone else, which makes me a freak. I can't get guys to look at me for a second, while the ones with shirts so small it seemed like their boobs were gonna burst out, they can make anyone do anything.

Their all bitches, but of course theres always, always the queen bee. The bitchest of all bitches. And apparently, that person was Ino.

Shocker. Ino friends with boobless freak? Gasp.

People give weird stares everytime I walk beside her, but even though our differences, were bestfriends. Every since kindergarden and forever, well thats what our promise was, but she had other friends. Her clique. I wasn't in it, but everytime I passed was with them, they treated me nicely. Most of the time, since I am Ino's bestfriend, bitch with the bestfriend, you get bitched from the queen. Even so, I know they talk about me. Who wouldn't? I'm the center of attention. Ino's been trying to fix me up so I could at least look appealing, but appealing to her stance, is looking like a slut which I would pass anyday.

But every school has the king too. That person was Sasuke, and his "clique". Sure, he was the best looking in the class, no school, but as far as I know he's a stuck up prick.

As for the school rules. It's so old and stupid. Perfection. The most popular girl in the school _must_ date the most popular boy in school, which is, Ino and Sasuke. If he had to date someone, the most likely choice was Ino. The girls knew it, they had no chance, but still it wouldn't hurt to flirt right? Wrong. If you get caught flirting with him Ino would rip you apart. Seriously, she's a puma.

But no matter how hard Ino tried, it seemed like Sasuke was the only boy who didn't notice her. I'm actually starting to think he's gay, but whatever he is I wouldn't care. Thats why i'm happy. I'm a freak, popular boy wouldn't give a shit about freaks. I stay out of his way, he stays out of my way. That's what I wanted and i'm ninety ninety-nine percent postive he wants that too.

-

The loud bring of the 'warning' bell ran, indicating to get your butt inside before you get a detention, even though you still had fifteen minutes.

I walked and was blown away by the chatter. Quickly seeing my entrance, Ino waved a hand to me.

"Sakura, over here!" Her fingers were swishing back and forth. I sighed, she'd get mad at me if I tried to ignore her.

I walked over to her and the group she was surrounded with. I saw the looks on her friends faces, but when I finally stopped at their table, they flashed their brillant pearly white teeth. I smiled back politely, as soon as that finished, they dropped their smiles and turned back to Ino.

"So as I was saying," I stood their like an idiot. Was I suppose to grab a chair and sit with them or leave? "Don't you think so Sakura?" I glanced up.

"What..?" The girl crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes had a mocking glint and her face showed annoyance.

"Guess you didn't hear a thing I said?" She asked again. I glared at her. No shit sherlock.

"No, I think it was cause it was so boring she couldn't help but block your annoying chatter out." My eyes flickered to Ino. I couldn't help release a snicker, and apperantly nor could the rest of the girls.

The girl looked at us, gaping like a fish. Heh, Ino was pretty witty. At least at the right times she can be useful, but sometimes in those moments, she can be a pain in the butt.

For example.

Sometimes when she really thinks some guy is _really _hot, she would want me to come along, and for the convience someone else was also going to acompany me. It was a sad thing, going out with Kurisu wasn't the greatest. We had to watch some crap movie and throughout that crap movie all we heard was the sounds of Ino and her really hot date making out.

Near the end, as I was going to make a run for the exit, Ino couldn't help mention oh so innocently, that a gentlemen would kiss his date goodbye. Ino didn't need to be kissed, but I did. It was terrible, not the stupid trrible, like he can't kiss, or his breaht stunk. This kind of terrible as in, our braces got tangled together. It was the worse thing ever.

Never again, will I go with Ino. Never.

"Excuse me." I turned around, and froze. Right there, standing infront of me, the guy who was like a freaking hawk. Sasuke. Mother help me.

"Excuse me." He repeated, I stiffly stepped to the side, letting him pass with ease. That's when I realized everything was silent, even Ino, like what the hell? It's a bloody boy, he walks and says exuse me, I say excuse me does anyone listen to me? No, what's so different about him? Well besides that he is the best looking guy, probably the richest, but most likely a spoiled little brat.

"Thanks." I nodded, my eyes on every move he did. I felt like a retard, but I stared at his form as he moved towards his desk. Holy shit he deserves to be on a runway, God, this was the lamest.

My attention turned to Ino hearing her pitiful sigh. She's been strike by love, again. Everything came back to normal, everyone was talking, chatting about make-up, Sasuke, clothes all those stupid things, I didn't pay much attention to, but one thing I did notice was he was staring at me again. His eyes never leaving my back, I turned my head back to see if he was staring at me, I was right.

His eyes met mine and I quickly averted them towards the ground. Shouldn't he be looking at Ino or something? Ino was the pretty one, the most popular, rich and just a plain prep. If he wasn't looking for a girl like her, then I suppose he wouldn't be too bad right?

One thing for sure, spider-man still kicks his ass anyday.

-

A/N: Well, sorry, it was quite lame I know, review?


	2. Soluble Pectin

-

I kinda just stared blankly at the scene infront of me. Nothing was going through my thick head. Nothing. What was though, was spider-man and me making out, and Sasuke. I wish he wasn't in my mind but he was.

At least he wasn't staring at me, he was actually more or less staring at the teacher, which really surprised me. How could any freaking human being listen to that teacher and his constent chatter. When I turn to listen all I hear is blahs.

Blah.

Blah.

Blah.

I really wasn't in the mood to learn about new chemicals, I didn't finish my homework ethier which adds another bonus. I tried to hide myself behind the girl infront of me but it was really hard. The girl was pretty much a midget, and she was also trying to hide herself with the boy infront of her. I felt pity for the person at front.

I added some shading to my sketch. Of who you may ask? Spider-man. He was such a sexy beast. People looked at me like a lunatic when I talk about spider-man, but really, who can blame me? People who hate spider-man are freaking retards, they should just go die in a hole.

I had millions of comics which I collected with my allowance stashed every corner of my room. Sasuke on the other hand, I laughed at myself for even giving him a second of my mind. He was, well, different. Well no shit he was different, he was albino, he was cold, he was scarey, not to mention he was hot.

What I don't get is why he has to stare at me every so often. Lookie lookie boy, Ino's just diagonal from you, look at her not me. She has more to look at too, like her butt. I never really got to look at him for more then a few seconds.

That's when it struck me, how would I exactly call him hot if I didn't even look at him? It was tempting, but I couldn't. What if he was staring at me and if I turned around and he caught me staring. That would be bad, what would be worse if Ino caught me staring at him. Shit, i'd be screwed.

Okay, it was really really tempting now. I had to get over this, but maybe if I causually look at everyone then it wouldn't seem suspicious. It would of been easier if he was infront of me. God.

I fiddled with the pen with two fingers and started my run. Person by person I looked, my cheek resting on my palm and leaning a little to the left of me. I looked bored and causal, like everyone here. Noone would notice.

I kept twiddling the pen between my fingers and kept looking around, thats when I jumped on him. My eyes examining his face. Woah, he was really attractive. No wonder everywhere he went eyes would dart at him.

Green eyes met red ones. I quickly averted my gaze from his, how the hell does he know when i'm staring? He was working in his textbook for Gods sake.

I was blushing hotly and pertanded to act normal, I continued my runs of looking at people, and attempted to ignore his staring eyes. He wasn't a quitter. As my eyes landed on the last person in our class I shifted hands, so my right hand was supporting my cheeck and I stared at the window on my left.

Not much a an eye catcher out there ethier. Half dead from boredom, I was about to raise my hand and ask for a washroom pass, when I finally caught something the teacher said.

"Tommorow we'll be testing some of the chemicals, do pages four to six in your textbooks, see you all next week." Yes. Bing bing bing! Next class, no more boredom, no more staring, no more Sasuke. I almost screamed in happiness, but instead smiled. Jumping off my seat and nearly making the girl beside me trip along the way. I headed towards the door, but not before our eyes met.

This may sound really corny, but when it happened, it seemed like everything else around me, the noise the people. They all became blurs and silent. What the fuck is this?

Something untangled everything in my brain and as though someone plucked it in, it happened. Love? Was I in love with Sasuke? The boy with so much pride it was obvious you could see it around him. He was like a bitter after-taste.

You know like, candy for instant. Some candy look really appealing and once you take a bite, you find it really good and finish it off. But at the end that horrible bitter taste appears in your mouth and you regret trying it. He was more or less like that. Weird.

I got knocked out of my trance with a hard poke to my shoulders.

"Ino?" I stared at her, I could see anger in her eyes and annoyance.

"Sasuke was staring at you for more then half the class!" I cringed. She noticed too, that's when I realized most of the population in the class who were girls, were standing right behind Ino. Hands crossed, or on theid hips. They glared at me, demanding an answer.

"..Uhm, I thought he was staring at you." I mumbled, how lame was that excuse.

"No, he wasn't." Wincing, how pathetic was I? I'm getting scared of Ino just because some guy was staring at me.

"Oh," My brain started working again, so it was jello. "I remember taking a 'Kick Me' sign off my back at the end of class."

It seemed that relief rang through everyones veins, even Ino. They gave me those fake giddy smiles blew kisses at me as goodbyes. Bitches.

"He must of been thinking how stupid you were." Ino stated. Her face full of joy and relief.

"Yah." I replied, bitterly, Ino really changed since seventh grade.

She was like me, before when we were younger. Except she was in love with batman. Spider-man and batman. We were weirdos, freaks, but we didn't care. We had fun and plenty of laughs.

But half way through the year, Ino's farther sprang into a freaking millionare and that's when everyone started noticing her. Didn't she realized the obvious? They noticed her cause she was rich.

She started dressing better, designer clothes, heels, jewelry. Make-up, that we commented very clearly was replusive, she used plenty of it. Lip goss, hairdos, lasered pearly white teeth.

Everything, that's when she became popular. The most popular girl in our school, who was in grade eight, Misumi, talked to her, and apperantly they became grand friends after that. Except Ino didn't stop at just being popular. She had to control. She soonly betrayed Misumi, and that made her the most popular girl in school.

When she entered highschool, it was worse. She became a bitch. The people that we said were fakes, they have nothing more in life, nothing. She was now one of them, but the worse was the day she announced batman was the gayest thing on earth, aside from spiderman.

Wow. What happened to my bestfriend? I really didn't get it. One day she was my bestfriend, the one I could talk to and tell secrets and knowing she would never tell a soul, and the next day she was this bitchy highness of popularity.

Populars stuck together. It was like they had their own language.

Hey popular, come join the populars with us.

Sure popular, i'm coming.

I knew it, everyone who had lives knew it. Every single one of them hated eachother. It didn't matter about the inside shit, it was outside that counted. Populars must stick together, acting like bestfriends, laughing those giddy laughs, hanging out and boy gazing, but when one of them needs help, they don't care.

Actually, it was better. They didn't give a shit, but instead use her problems, make rumours, kick her out of the crew and all of them move up a notch. While that ex popular is sulking alone, since noone would talk to her, she was a bitch who would? She crys and crys. Many have tried to surpass Ino but they couldn't.

It was clear that if you'd try, you would die, literally. Ino could do the worst of things. Really, she could make your life miserable, which also meant if they were whores to me, Ino would get pissed off. That was still there, sort of. She'd still protect me, at least she hasn't betrayed me yet. Hense the word, yet.

She knew I was a freak a loner, an unpopular. Who wouldn't, I walk around the halls everyone knows i'm a freak. Always carrying ethier a book, most of the time comics of spider-man, or my sketch book filled with spider-man.

I didn't really care though. I didn't give one thought about being popular, rumours, they were just shit, but if you believe those rumors your worse then shit. I was happy, and satisfied with my life, and whoever would bitch about me, my only advice was simple. Stop thinking about my life and try improving yours.

I opened the swinging doors and entered the gym. I wasn't the best in gym, but I wasn't the worse ethier. I pushed open the change room doors and almost threw up. They were all, and I mean _all _doing useless things. They were putting on makeup, lip gloss, perfume. It's gym guys, were playing basketball, not walking on some runway.

I changed quickly. Throwing on my t-shirt and shorts. I saw many girls giving me disgusted stares, but they couldn't do a thing. Even though Ino wasn't with me, they still wouldn't bitch at me. They'd probably think i'd run to Ino and tell her. Fagots.

I ran inside the gym and quickly sat on a bench. Tying my shoe laces tightly i got up and did laps around the gym.

The whistle ran and we all stopped and listened.

"Okay, i'll be calling your names and giving you a coloured jersey, that indicates which team your on." He continued, staring at us with his black beady eyes.

I sat there, on the floor, waiting for my name to be called. Watching people get up and grab their jerseys I became a little impatient.

"Sakura," I quickly got up, and walked over to him. He gave me a gold jeresy, I stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at him. "Your on team gold." Well no shit.

"Now get in your teams, full court, first up are green and red." I sat down on the bench and watched the game. Red was loosing badly, since most of the people on the green team were on the basketball team.

"Sakura," I turned. No fucking way. "Guess your on our team eh?" She stated, her arms crossed. Well maybe it was a little obvious, I had a freaking gold jersey on. She glared at me, but quickly stopped and faked a stiff smile. I just stared, she turned around and walked towards her team, our team.

"Oh my god.." I whispered. Indeed I was frightened. Standing there, six of them, oh god. I knew them, who wouldn't? Populars. Fucking god damn populars.

Keirin. Idiot of a blonde, she was a bitch who really cares about her looks, apperantly laughing her ass off and flirting with Naruto. Who was, also a blonde with those childish antics. He was one of those people everyone would laugh with. Like if everyone was bored, and he suggests soccer, everyone would play, but if he left, everyone would just get bored and leave too.

Annu, she had the the perfect girl attitude, that aura around her. She'd act nice to people who were lower then her, but she would just bitch about them after. She having the time of her life with Kiba. Kiba, the freaking dog lover. He would take risks and chances, he wasn't scared of shit and I guess lots of girls like that.

Natarii, she was just a bimbo who laughed at anything. Even if someone said hi, she'd laugh. Sitting beside her was Gaara. Had no idea why the hell he was popular. He seemed like a freaking emo, I tried to pertand those cuts on his wrists were my imagination. I guess it was because he was attractive and rich.

What the girls all had in common were that they were bitches, whores, and bimbos. The boys, had way to much of an ego, and so much pride they could burst any second.

I stepped over to their side and quietly sat on the bench. I sat at the very edge, almost falling over, but the distance wasn't that bad. Gaara was a few inches away from me. I jumped up as the sound of the ring of the timer started. Green won, and the whistle blew.

"Gold and Blue, your up." Ah fucking bastard. They all stood up, I was a little behind. They made their way towards the center of the court and everyone stared at us, them. The other team, consisted of people with lives and wackos. I should be on their team.

Keirin made us huddle around, what the hell.

"Guys, let's beat their friggin' ass, if were loosing, which we won't," She stared at Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara. Basketball players. "Just do our normal thing."

Normal thing? I was confused with that. "Oh, and Sakura," I stared at her, eye brows raised. "Don't do anything you'll regret." I glared at her.

We all went to the center, and waited. The other team were scared, I knew they were. Who wouldn't, fighting against the populars, weren't the best. Even though they could win, they don't. Instead, they loose on purpose, just so they won't be in trouble.

The whistle blew and the ball was up in the air. Everything was a blur right after that. They were like lions. They were wild and fucking fierce. They were insane! Nothing could stop them, everyone was gaping.

Basket, basket, basket. Win, win, win. Oh my god.

I just stood there like an idiot, but soon, I was on the ground like an idiot. Everything stopped, they all turned to look at me. I winced in pain, my head hurt. Alot. That's when I noticed that pale hand sticking infront of my face.

I looked up and stared. Semi confused and semi shocked. Gaara just offered a hand. What the mother hell.

-

A/N: Hope you like it, Reviews are aperciated it!


	3. Sensory Condiment

-

How ironic is this? Emo kid, who I had to admit was very attractive, but those badly cut up wrists were not, just offered a hand to get my fat ass off the ground.

I kinda just sat there, oh, don't worry, I made myself in a more comfortable postion. I knew everyone was looking, we've been in this position for about a minute. His hand sticking infront of my face, my eyes staring at his stained wrists.

That's when I finally got the courage, and pass the fear, to take his hand. It was like a ride on an amusement park. I went up super fast, hair whipping across my face. I was light, but I didn't think I was _that _light.

I stood straight stiff and tall. He gave me a blank look before grunted. He what? He grunted, who the hell grunts? That's when we heard the only sound possible. The swish of a winning basket. We all turned around and stared at the red head who just made a shot.

"What the hell!?" Keirin yelled. Her arms shaking up and down pointing an accusing finger at the red head. I inwardly cheered at her. Noone would ever do that, not even me.

The girl shrugged casually before replying bluntly. "He didn't stop us," She pointed to the bench where our gaping gym teacher was. "So it's not my fault you guys were distracted and we weren't."

"Distracted?! One of our teammates fell on the ground, we had to help her, you retard!" Yah right, teammate my ass.

She shrugged once again and grinned at her. "Not all of you had to help her up, actually it was more like he helped her, you bimbos were just standing there."

I laughed. Really hard, and I mean laugh like tears almost falling right off my face. The red head turned to me before chuckling herself. It was the stupidest thing ever, she and me, laughing our heads off as everyone else just stood there silently. I could see she wasn't someone who cared about looks or popularity.

Actually, I wanted to talk to her after gym class, which should be in a few minutes. I kind of felt pity for the girl too, I knew that they were going to kill her. I mean murder her, but she probably knew that too, I was glad that she wasn't afraid.

I turned to look at the clock and smiled. Gym was over and so was my team. I shifted my body and made my way to the change room. She followed along, we left a gaping audience and fuming bitches.

"I can't believe you did that." I commented as I began taking off my top.

"Eh, I don't care what those douche bags think."

"You know your gonna die soon right?" I asked casually, I couldn't help smile.

"I know," I finished putting on my shoes and scrunched my gym clothes in a ball. "My names Tayuya." She said, her eyes glinting.

"Sakura," I replied. "I'll see you later Tayuya." I waved goodbye and left for my next class.

That was more or less the best gym class ever. I started up the stairs and was about to grab the handles of the bar, but I stopped. I had to make sure that the person I was seeing across the glass window on the metal door was right.

The person blinked. I was right. Sasuke. The thought crossed my mind, maybe I should just go to the other door, it would probably be safer.

I didn't get the choice, he opened the door instead.

Now, across from me, an inch or two away from me, stood there. Staring, again. I stared back too. His blood red eyes were starting to intimidate me, before I or he could say anything, someone else did for us.

"Sasuke?" I turned around and looked. I sighed, it was them, they were like magnets. I think the populars all had some sort of radar in their heads. They knew when and where everything was happening.

"What's this?" The blonde gave a fox like grin and started nudging his brunette comrade. "Lookie lookie Kiba, Sasuke's getting it on with the pink chick."

"Sakura, not _pink chick_." I retorted, my tone flat. I turned around only to meet Sasuke's hostile glare. I sneered at him and took a step to the side. Pushing the metal handle and flinging the door forward, I stepped out and made a sharp turn to the left.

As more and more distance I made from the populars, I turned to the right of the hall way and cheered.

"Yes!" I jumped, grinning like a manic. I had just made a great exit! Better then that crappy one at lunch. People walking down the hallway gave me looks and widened eyes, they probably thought I was on drugs or something.

"Fucking wacko." I glanced beside me, The bronze haired girl "whispered" to her friend, but I knew she wanted me to hear it.

Another thing I didn't get was why judge someone before you get to know them? Yes, another clique saying but really. There are some people you could tell straight away. Like, the populars, yes, just the way they act, and treat people you could tell. They were popular would be something that would cross your mind.

But in a case like this, just because I was acting like someone outside our world doesn't define me as a freak or a someone mental. In my case, I was jumping for joy, but since you didn't know and only see me in that position, that's all you can think.

You can't just base someone right off the chart, you should know why their doing it. People calling you names cause they are saw you doing something, like picking your nose.

So what? Don't you? Everyone picked their nose before, and farting? It's natural, don't tell me something like, I only fart once a month.

Does it matter so much what other people do? You think starting rumours would get you popular, knowing many things you feel like your 'in' or something. Being nosy isn't cool, it's far from that.

People come to you to see if you have any other news, you tell them and you feel wanted, but if someone comes up and asks if you have anything to share, and you tell them know.

They immediately leave you and that feeling of wanting to be cool gets back to you. Couldn't you see that they were using you? People are just caught up with their own actions that they couldn't stop.

What was worse was when you start making lies in those rumours. Not only would people know something, they would be believing lies.

But when rumours start for the populars, it's always ethier something good. Noone would start bad rumours about them. I didn't get it, they were just like us, human beings. How do you base someone off as popular, a freak, or normal? Populars, it's obvious they get privileges.

For example, something like a seating plan. When a popular gets out of their seat to sit with their friends, and you get out of your seat to sit with your friend. People rat you out but not the popular. Even the teachers know when someone's popular or not.

The teachers don't bitch at the populars, when their being loud they smile and ask polietly as possible if they could be quiet, if it was for a freak, they'd tell you to shut up.

They say you can't get popular, you just get it. It's in your blood. Being popular. I think its just plain stupid shit. Noones different, everyones the same, it doesn't matter if your popular or not. Who really cares? The whole school does.

You dream your whole life is to be popular, know how it feels that everybody likes you, talks to you, laughs with you. You'd think it would be priceless how much joy you would get, even if it was for one day.

When you look from the distance with your eyes, they seem perfect, but if you look twice its just all lies. Lies. Flithy dirty lies, you'd be better off a freak, outcast, wacko, anything else then them.

Fake laughs, fake promises, fake friends.

Really, who'd want to be like that? You? Woah, you must be really low then.

I ignored the girls and continued to hop to my locker for my last class of the day. I looked at the row of lockers and counted the numbers looking for my locker.

123

124

125

126

127

128

129. 129. 129.

I did my combination and it opened with a click. Opening the rusty orange locker, I stuffed my gym clothes in the corner of my locker and grabbed my history textbook and lime binder.

I closed my locker with a slam and shut it with my lock. I skipped my way to the stairs and climbed up. Up, up, up, and up. I walked straight and walked through the blue door.

"Sakura," I looked infront of me. Ino, but she looked very angry with me. her voice was harsh and flat. "Keirin and them told me that she saw you and Sasuke together after gym."

I reared my view to look behind Ino's shoulder. Instead of Keirin, I saw Annu, smiling in anticipation of what would happen. I glared at her before turning my view back to Ino, I gave a resuring look.

"Ino, get a grip, we didn't even talk," That was true, we just stared. "I stepped on his foot and he was glaring at me." So what if that was a lie. It was a little white lie, nothing that could harm her what so ever.

"Really?" She started laughing and started hitting my shoulder in a playful manner. I stared at Annu again and only recieved a look of confusion and surprise, which a grinned right back at.

Got that right fucking bitch. The teacher told us to sit down as she started class, I walked to my seat, which was behind Ino.

Apperantly today we were to start a new world research team. We were suppose to chose a country to research on with a partner and folow the booklet of questions we must answer. Later on, a presentation would happen where we would compare our graphs and research to the class.

Most of the time we would be paired up by the teacher, the reason, some people were left out and couldn't find partners. Which, in theory, they would ethier be plucked in another group randomly, but the embrassment would stay forever. I guess the teacher must of had some pity for us.

This time, it was different. I got to choose our partners. Reaching forward, ready to poke Ino and ask if she'd like to be my partner, someone else beat me to it.

Raian. He smiled some god like smile and Ino just nodded like an idiot. Me, who was staring at the pair walking farther into the distance. My finger, which was totally ready for poking was still hanging there in the air.

I sat back down and sighed, glaring harshly at Ino and Raian. He took my partner! Bastard.

Ino was the only possible choice I had. Everyone else here was a, well they weren't my friends, nor someone i'd work with. I'd just wait and get paired up with someone who didn't find a partner ethier. Well, at least that was what I hoped for.

"Wanna be my partner?" I rough voice asked. I slowly turned around and started my coughing stage. Chocking to death, and gaining attention by the minute, the person asked again.

"Wanna be my partner?" Still coughing, I managed to get something out.

I nodded, still shocked and very very frightened. Hense my chocks. Finally giving the last of coughs, I turned to look at the mighty ask-er. The whole room apperantly had their eyes on me.

Didn't get why everyone always had their eyes on me these days. Even the God damn teacher looked at me from the chalk board. I thought about what my answer would be. He probably couldn't take rejection well, he would most likely kill me if I said no.

He looked like a serial killer. If I said yes, I would probably regret it, and if I had to go to his house to do the project, which I most likely would, ugh. But then again, what other options would I have?

I sat up straight and coughed once more to make sure my throat was working. I looked up at his eyes and gave a small smile. With all my courage I answered his question.

"Sure, i'll be your partner Gaara."

-

A/N: Haha, what a retarded chapter, seriously this was probably the worst chapter xD. I'd really aperciate it if you reviewed, listening to your comments make me smile and gets me in a happy mood to write :D Thanks for those who already reviewed, your the best!


	4. Enamored Relevance

-

I was fidgeting, it was obvious. Even though fifteen minutes had pass, people were still staring at me and apperantly my history partner. I turned my head and gazed at his cut wrists. My eyes widened. He was printing so quickly as his wrists flicked back and forth, to my surprise, his printing was really neat. Neater then mine.

I sighed and slouched in my seat. I was totally useless, not to mention this project was fucked up.

"What country are you doing?"

"Huh?" I asked blankly. He gave me a pity look and I flushed. " Uh, i'm doing, uh," What was I doing?..

"Your suppose to write what your doing on the board." He answered in monotone, annoyed by my stupidity.

"What?" I turned my head around and looked at the board. "Oh.."

On the black chalkboard was a list of countrys, and beside some were names.

"Okay," I turned to him and gave him a grin. I hope that would repay my stupidity. "I'll go choose right now."

I pushed my chair back, it made a loud screeching sound. I cringed, getting up and slowly making my way up to the board. Grabbing a yellow piece of chalk, I looked down the list.

Not many choices were left, to my disadvantage.

_Angola._

_Netherlands._

_Panama._

_Hmm..._

The sound of my chalk scraped against the chalkboard as I wrote my name beside the lucky country.

"Panama?" Gaara asked, giving me a blank stare.

I nodded happily, skipping my way towards the table. "Panama, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes, I lost my control and just stared at him. He was really attracting, no wonder he was popular.

"Why do you hang out with those bitches?" Ah fuck. There goes my life, Haruno Sakura. Got fucked and died. It was silent between us, I didn't know if he was thinking of a response or wondering how he'd kill me.

But before I even knew it, he opened his mouth and actual words came out of it. "I don't know."

I blinked. He doesn't freaking know?! How stupid is that, why wouldn't he know. I wouldn't care if he said he liked them, or they were his friends, or they were his sex toys! Anything would of been better then I don't know.

"Ow." I was pushed forward, hitting the desk. The period was over and school was done, I saw Ino give me a glare. She was going to attack me once I leave this room.

"Uhm, i'll see you later Gaara, let's work on this another time, bye." I sputtered out, grabbing my books I rushed out the room. I followed the crowd, trying to blend in.

This way, Ino will have trouble picking me out.. it isn't hard finding someone with pink hair. Screw pink hair.

I stumbled upstairs, almost crawling, as I lunged for my locker I quickly tried to find my special orange dented one.

I yelped in joy, spotting my skunky locker.

Fiddling with the lock I happily did my combination. It opened with a click. Stuffing everything I didn't need into my locker and taking everything I did need, I shut the locker, closed the lock and sprinted down the hallway.

"You can't date him." I stopped. I knew it was rude, but I had a right to be a little nosy. I had a crap day.

"He's a freak, and very immature." I knew that voice anywhere, along with the bitch attitude. Keirin. "He's nothing close to popular, and hello, you are."

I wasn't getting it. "What does it matter if he's popular or not..?" The girl trailed off. Wrong move, she triggered Keirin's bitch mode.

"Because it'll fucking ruin your reputation not to mention ours!" She had an ego as big as the CN tower.

"He's a wacko, a freak, you can't date him! Populars do not date anyone outside of populars. I'm trying to help you here, if you keep dating him you'll get kicked out."

Populars can only date populars? Are you kidding me? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard.

"But hey, if you really love him you can be a freak like him too." The sound of heels clicked through the hallway and I silently listened to the girl who was left behind with her troubles.

"Tomasu..?" I heard her voice crack. She can not be doing this, what the hell is wrong with her?

Ditching the person you love just to be popular? Why would anyone do that? It hurts , it hurts yourself and your loved one. Populars date populars, its stupid. Retarded. You don't have to date someone whos popular if you are youself.

If you love them, who cares? Really. Popularity is nothing you really want. You don't get anything from it. It may seem like it, getting invited to partys, being looked up at, everyone wanting to be like you. but popularity is the worst thing ever.

You lie to people, you betray your friends just to be popular, you can never trust anyone knowing rumours would start. You have to keep all your feelings bottled up inside you.

How could anyone live like that? The pain, everything. Everything you do is to impress people. Your flawless, that's what it all seems like outside.

"We need to talk.." She said quietly. She was too chicken to meet him, so instead she'd break it down to him on the phone eh?

"Look, it's not working between us. I just want to end things before it gets to deep."

"Bye." Hang up. Click. Sob.

If you truly loved someone you would cry. She shed those tears. Hiding in the little corner crying her heart out to be popular. Popularitys like that, it grabs your heart, and rips it apart. You can't feel anything now.

She had a chance. She could of said no, but she said yes. Finally popularity got a hold of her heart and now she'll never be the same.

Popularity's just wonderful. It's simply divine, but in no time you'll be crashing head first on the ground, and noone will be there to catch you or help you up.

What do you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud.

I straightened and turned the other way. My sneakers were silent as I made my way slowly down the hallway and down the stairs.

Pushing the front doors and greeting the wind with no defence what so ever.

I walked to the parking lot where many cars had parked. I glared at the loud noise that was coming a few feet away from my parking space.

"Hey, lookie lookie, it's Sakura." Thanks for telling the obvious dumbass.

"Hi." I stated blankly, quickly unlocking the car and ready to seat myself in.

"So, Sakie," Sakie? What the fuck, Sakie, oh God, what has become of the world? "You coming to the party on Friday?"

"No." Never. If all of you are going to be there, God no.

"Aww, come on, it'll be the bomb."

"Aww, are you really that stupid to understand what no means?" Okay, so uncalled for, but seriously the look I just recieved was freaking laugh my ass off funny.

I felt the chills run up my spine, _again._ I averted my eyes to stare at him. His blood red eyes stared back to me. What I noticed was they had a special glint in them. I smirked, and got in the car.

Starting the engine I reared out the parking lot and into the street.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Uh no. I knew who was calling me, and I was really ready not to answer it. Unless I wanted a spaz of a lifetime.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

I sighed, Ino really didn't know what the words give up means, I mean who cares if Gaara wanted to be my partner?

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Maybe shes freaking out cause he didn't choose her. I giggled happily at that, but then again..

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

That's when finally the answer hit me. He liked me. Well, i'm quite sure that's what it is, why would he be hanging with me. Okay, not exactly the term 'hanging' but..yah..

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

What would happen if we started dating? Wait, but he's a popular, i'm a fucking wacko..but would he care about his popularity?

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Well, I guess he would, he hangs with them after all... but he doesn't seem like the kind to really care about popularity..

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

If we did start dating, what would Ino think. Oh God, I shuddered.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Would he kiss me right away? Or take it slow.. I feel stupid thinking of this.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Would he stop being emo and let those cuts on his wrist heal? If I ask him that, would he be offended? Wait, I shouldn't, if I start dating him I should love him for the way he is...and those cut up wrists..

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Wait love!? Ahh, why the hell should I be talking about love?

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

What would Sasuke think of it?..

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Sasuke?! Oh my God..do I like Sasuke? Do I like Gaara?...Ah fuck, I think I like them both.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

This is stupid, their populars, bastards, and they would never like a freak like me. Just look at me. Spider-man loving retard.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

I should just stick with spider-man. He's way hotter then any of those two..

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Then again...

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Ahh i'm so fucking screwed.

_Beep._

_16 missed messages._

_-_

A/N: I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated in forever, I kinda just had a writers block..hense the really really really crappy chapter and the annoying _Ring_s. I really aperciate **runjumpfly07**. You got me going and trying to update. I aperciate that you actually cared and sent me a message. I love you! GLOMPS xD. Thanks for all those who reviewed too! Your like the things I need to keep going! Sorry for the crap chapter again, Review please :D


	5. Unknown Prodigy

-

I glared harshly at the person who had her arms crossed glaring at me, her feet tapping impatiently at my crapload of steps.

"What is it Ino?" I sighed, she was probably really pissed off at the sixteen messages I ignored, but coming directly to my house? Oh God please.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" she asked roughly, adding a sneer too.

"Sorry, I didn't hear your call." Actually it was more like call_s_. She was seriously starting to annoy me.

"What were you doing? Making out with Gaara?" She snorted, it was tempting, you know, just to smack her and shout at how she was a freaking prick. Ino was annoying most of the time, like she just had an annoying nature, but right now, it's the kind that you want to grasp around your hands and snap in two.

"No instead I was fucking him." I retorted in such sarcasm it surprised even me. She was on the verge of a life time ignoring phase.

"Do..you like him?" That question caught me off guard. She asked it in such an un-Ino like voice.

"No.." I said quietly, she kept staring at me strangely. "Why?" I asked.

"He likes you." She mumbled her eyes drifted toward the demented pink tulips.

"What?" I asked, I didn't think I caught what she had stated. I think I knew what she said, but it seemed unrealistic. Seriously.

"He..likes you." I blinked. I was frozen in shock. Gaara liked me? I didn't know if ethier I should jump up and down or sit in a dark corner sobbing.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously. Ino did it before, saying that someone had liked me when they actually didn't. That's how she got information out of me. That's why I don't trust telling her who I like.

"What are you? An idiot, it's dumb ass obvious."

"What the hell?!" I said, it was obvious? How the hell was it obvious?

"No shit, why do you think he'd ask you to be partners in History retard."

"Cause there was noone else left with at least half a brain?" I said, rolling my eyes. I was getting a little inpatient from this chat.

"Just.."

"Just what?" I snapped. I knew it was quite harsh, but seriously, flick off.

"Just don't hurt him okay?" _Huh?_ I stared at Ino's blue orbs and for once, she wasn't lying. She meant everything she had said and I aperciated that.

"I won't because he doesn't like me." I pulled a trigger. She slowly turned away and slipped away. As her heels clicked down the steps she entered her car, which was parked infront of my house.

I stared at her retreating car as it went down the street and cut a sharp turn at the corner. I slammed my wooden door closed as I stomped upstairs. I couldn't decide if Ino was just being her normal fuck you bitch self, trying to make me believe _her _about the Gaara thing, or I was just being stupid.

I had to admit, my choice was kind of getting more of an start. Then it suddenly happened. God had finally decided to hate me and make my life miserable.

-

-

-

-

I tried to ignore the stares that were coming towards me. Well towards my leg, which was neatly wrapped in some white paper mashay. The teacher immediatly got up and helped me woddle my way to my desk.

I smiled timidly at the teacher as he nervously smiled back at me before quickly making his way to the board. I placed the crappy wooden crutches by my desk. Everyone was still staring at me in a shocked manner. Ino gave me a what-the-hell gesture. I shrugged, meaning i'd tell her later.

The only one who wasn't looking was Gaara, that's good, I thought. Though I did feel a little depressed about that. Class continued on for another hour before the loud bring of the bell indicated class was over. It was lunch and everyone was scattering out. I of course, whom had common sense, waited before standing up and wobbling towards my crutches.

Someone else grabbed them before I could reach toward them.

"What the fuck happened!?" Ino demanded, taking my crutches as hostage. I rolled my eyes, my hand firmly on the desk supporting my body.

"I freaking tripped on a marshmallow and fell down the damn stairs."

Silence. And then a burst of laughter. For me personally, I didn't think this whole situation was funny.

"Who trips on a marshmallow?!" I glared at her harshly, I knew I was clumsly, but I guess this was just plain stupidity.

"I did." I said, before reaching for my crutches. Ino pulled them away, enjoying herself as she mocked me. We did this for a few minutes and I was getting quite annoyed.

It was then, when finally she had basically threw the crutches back into my recieving hands as she noticed Sasuke walking down the hallway along with many other noisy people. Waving a pathetic excuse of a hand, she quickly jumped out of the room and entered the noise.

I sat there for a little while, until finally I heard nothing but one last squeak of a sneaker running down the hallway. I got up from my orange seat, and slowly wobbled my way across the room and entered the hallway.

I looked around, glancing timidly and turned to my right. My armpits were starting to hurt like a mother fucker from the wooden pieces of shit rubbing against them. I decided it was the best that I don't enter the cafeteria full of many students able to remark a harsh comment about my stupidity of getting crutches.

_120._

_121._

_122._

_123._

_124._

_125._

_126._

_127._

_127._

I entered my combination, crutches leaning safely beside me on another beige locker. I gladly took out my lunch box and grasped it, holding it firmly as I placed it around my neck, ready to make my way inside the library, eatting in the darkest corner I can possibly find.

I pressed the silver button with my back as the doors opened slowly. I entered the library, seeing noone, not even the librarian, I felt quite pitiful. A loner I was, I hopped towards the back corner, passing the shelves and shelves of books.

Reaching my destination, I placed my crutches by the green desk, supporting myself on the table I took my lunch slowly off my neck and placed it quietly on the table.

It was awkard that it was so quiet. Never have I seen a library, our library actually quiet. Any loud noise seemed very misplaced and I wanted the quiet to last forever, so I did everything on my best.

Unzipping my lunch box, I shoved my hand down it and grabbed the lovely sandwich and juice box I quickly puti n my lunch box that morning. I threw everything on the table and my juice box had its mind cut that it wanted to roll on its own and fall of the god damn table.

Fuck, I didn't want to reach down there and grab it, but I was thirsty, but I really didn't want to.

It was then that I decided to grab it since my throat was killing me. screaming that I needed something down my throat before it burst. Instead of my fingers who were firmly wrapped around the dark red juice box, instead very pale fingers were on them.

I glanced nervously at the figure hwo had regained its stance. I gaped quietly, in one hand he had my juice box and in the other one, he had _apple sauce_.

"Uhm.. can I have my juice back, please?"


End file.
